


Neutron Star Collision

by StruckerSiblings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckerSiblings/pseuds/StruckerSiblings
Summary: Lauren is going to join her brother on The Inner Circle."Ruthless power unleashed on this earth, The Wolf is coming for his own vendetta, no man will rest in peace, but they will all die."





	1. rAge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mutant Underground has lost too much. Lauren is tired of just running away and hiding, the wolf inside her yearns for justice and revenge. Fenris has a blood hunger and it needs to be feeded.

**_This time she was calling for him._ **

The place was rebuilt in their dreams. The Mutant Underground Headquarters, the one that they vaporized from existence with a flash of glory and divine wrath, that place no longer existed, nothing since that day existed anymore, not even the two of them, not like before. A sharp cry in their empty rooms, vivid dreams, twisted reality.

He could feel something heavy landing on his heart, something that was not his, but he felt in all its wholeness.

— Lauren ...— He called for her. She was there, in her pajamas, barefoot, on one of the many balconies, leaning against the edges, bending over like a suicide promise. He felt warm tears on his own cheek, but he was not crying, his heart swiftly and madly raced, she was.

— Are you alright? —  He reached for her shoulder and when his fingers touched her unprotected skin, they shifted. He saw the pale trees she saw, tears blurring her, now his, vision, she saw herself on his eyes, the golden hair on her shoulders. He felt her, she felt him. Her fear, his anger, her anger, his fear. The feelings mingled, equal, opposite. He let go of the touch, repelled by something else, that other feeling, the insatiable need, the sharpest knife inside them, the empty hole left by the distance.

— Shatter is dead. —  She said, still on her back.

His heart skip a beat.

— They came for us, attacked one of our safe house,  and killed him, slaughtered like an animal on a hunt. — Her voice was stone cold, hurting him like bullets.

— They could have killed more, there were children, elderly, innocent people. They attacked one of the churches that sheltered us, ambushed us on a corner, they are hunting our allies now. —  She ended, but something was deep inside her voice, something that she didn't know how to spell.

— Damn it! — he grunted through his teeth. — Are you okay? Mom, Dad? Someone else get hurt? — He asked. But she wasn't listen.

— Purifiers, the damn racist bastards think they are heroes, they knock us down like flies and we allow them. —  She had so much bitterness inside her that Andy could feel it, even without touching her, the rage filling his throat, overflowing.

— They will pay for this. —  Now he had his own tears, his own mourning. Shatter wasn't closer to the Struckers, but Andy felt identified with his pain, his visible mutation made him feel like a monster, and Andy knows better about feeling this way.

— They will?— Lauren asked, finally looking at him.

— I don't think so. — The doll face was twisted in some kind of avenging rage, like an Angel bring a messenge from God's wrath.

— Who's gonna make them pay? The Mutant Underground? We barely can't handly with our own interior war, we're broken, scared like kittens, running and hiding like cowards. Begging for mercy, for tolerance like we are stink piece of shit, asking for permission to exist. — She spell like the real wolf she was since her birth.

— We're walking to the slaughterhouse like docile lambs. —  Her voice was bitter and deep, Andy could barely recognize his tender, sweet sister in that woman full of fury and pain, but he knew that feeling. Maybe they were still shifted without even realizing it.

— The Inner Circle? They don't care about us, your precious leader have her own agenda, and that won't include fight for outcasts like Shatter. — Lauren spill it out like vomit.

"So, who's gonna make them pay? Huh? Who cares if he died trying to protect us. —  Now she's wept, deeply, heavy. — Tell Me! —  She shout out and hit his chest with a fist. Andy hold her.

— We will. — he grabbed her hand and the light broke through the air, burning the molecules of oxygen and hydrogen in pure light and heat. She didn't pull her hand, she did not fight, instead she kept the grip on his fingers.Ruthless power unleashed on this world, The Wolf is coming to his own vendetta, no man will rest in peace, but they will all die.


	2. huNger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren is finally with her brother, Inner Circle has big plans for Fenris, but not everyone is happy with the new special guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So folks, I decided to work on this chapter from Rebecca's point of view, our gone-crazy bunny and that's going to be this way for one and only reason: I want to make very clear that it's not a story of female rivalry, that's is not about two girls fight against each other to win the amazing golden cock, I particularly hate this kind of dynamic in movies, shows, whatever. But we need talk about Rebecca and how she will not be happy to have her place, not just as Andy's partner, but as the Inner Circle's golden girl "stolen" by the gorgeous, sexy and madly powerful Lauren.  
> Sociopaths are extremely vain, self-centered and selfish, not to mention they treat everything in their path as objects that belongs to them and only to themselves.This is not a girl fight for a guy, Andy is what matters least to Rebecca, we're talking about her twisted little mind that believe by heart that Lauren is coming to take her place, her position in the crew and everyone's attention, not only Andy's.

Chapter 2: Bittersweet Tragedy

Has been almost a entiry week spending on constant meetings, heated discussions, and lots of negotiation and bargain, which the final goal was to decide whether or not the Inner Circle could trust Andy's oldest sister, Lauren, to join them. 

Mark, Fade and Phoebe immediately said no, that it was a trick and that obviously all this would end in trouble to them.

Esme, Sophie and Sage were torn between the fear of all this being a Mutant Undergound plan and the wish to have the other half of Fenris on they side.

— That could change everything for us, we can win this war sooner than we imagined. — Said Sophie, in her creepy baby voice.

— But it could be a trap, and she's coming to be a spy or maybe try to take her brother back. — Sage was rational in her bones, Rebecca liked the girl.

— Okay, so we have some cons, some undecided ones, and you two girls ... — Reeva pointed at Lorna and Rebecca. — What do you think?

Rebecca wrapped her arm affectionately around Andy's neck and said with a soft sugared voice (like marshmellows) — I trust in Andy judgment, if he says we can trust her, I believe him. — The sweet glance that the girl gave at him made Lorna roll eyes up with no discretion at all, Phoebe have a subtle smile on her face when she caught the green-haired girl thought's, she didn't even need to sneaking on Lorna's mind, the thought was displayed without any remorse: "Disgusting." in red neon letters.

Reeva was also uncomfortable with the sweet, sticky moment between the two teenagers (everyone in the room, actually) but the older woman preferred to push the feeling aside and accept Rebecca's remark with a gentle and condescending smile.

— Lorna? — that's was an opinion that matter to Reeva. Esme sat upright, being protective on the green-haired woman side. Rebecca felt the vibe "maybe they're having sex" whirl around.

— I think we should give her a shot. Fenris is not something we can say no because of fear, anyway, we have the three girls here to turn Lauren's mind inside out, searching behind possible threats, do not we? — Lorna tapped softly on Esme's knee as she stared at the other two copies. Rebecca wished she could scream at Lorna's face. That was a good point, and everyone was quietly, agreeing with her, and anything that could make Rebecca more angry and upset that day, was just starting.

— Well, I need a unanimity here ... — Rebecca was trying no to laugh. She knows that Reeva had already made up her mind and even if everyone said no, if she wanted Lauren, she would have it. — She will not come unless everyone agrees. — said the White Queen, a great actress.

Slowly, and unsurprising, everyone was agreeing, including those who were once against. Andy remained in complete and heavy silence during the whole meeting, even if Rebecca was doing her best to cheer him up.

— So we have made up our decision and agreeing with the terms to make that happen. Do you agree with that, Andrew? — Andy was push out from his daydream state, confused and stunned. — Yes, of course I do. — he said and Rebecca wondered if he knew what he was agreeing with.

— Okay, then, let's get to work! — Reeva starts to coordinating quick and effective actions with the Frosts, Fade, Sage and Andy, the others were free to go.

The terms to be followed were these:

Lauren should go with Fade to one of the Inner Circle safehouses out the borders of D.C just in case they were being tracked or traced by the Mutant Underground.

After that she would be questioned for three days in a row by the Frosts sisters, once she went through that, then she would be taken to the Headquarter to join her brother, otherwise, well, she would be thrown back to the sewers were she never shouldn't have left, and Andy was permanently forbidden to keep any contact of any kind with his sister.

"She's is here."

That's was the fourth day after the ultimate meeting.

The Inner Circle crew was at the common room that morning, all of them, piled up in the seats or around the coffe machine like flies around a sugar pot, everyone a little annoyed (Lorna particularly) and quite anxious, Rebecca wanted to puke her breakfast.

She's was feeling sick.

"Meeting in thirty." that's what the Cuckoos said when they passed, personally, by each one of the rooms, knocking on the doors with fingernails, speaking in their sung and aligned voices in the best Cornfield Children way, announcing as guards in a prison that all prisoners, called guests, were being expected in the meeting room.

Rebecca woke up way more uneasy than usual, she have barely closed her eyes all the  
nights in the last week (since she knew that Lauren was coming) but the last night, was worse, way worse. Rebecca spend the last five hours struggling under the sheets as a small, frightened tuna-fish caught in the fisherman web's, but she was not frightened, she was furious and the reason for her rage was the boy with a bleached-blond hair and two big and beautiful pale-green eyes, also his sister.

Rebecca loves Andy's eyes so much that sometimes she just wanted to stick her fingernails on it and take them out of the his skull, just to give a closer glance on it, but today she just want to rip them off to see it roll on the marble floor, and that's all.

— Good morning everyone and thank you to be here so early, I really appreciate your commitment. — Reeva was a robot, Rebecca thought, no one with near-normal biological functions is at 5:00 am, dressed up as someone ready to going to an TV gala meet.

Not even the three sexual plastic dolls (that's what Rebecca called them) were in their best shape, eyes swollen with sleepless, pillow marks on their cheeks, uncomfortable from get out of bed so early after a entirely week of hard work. Everyone was uncomfortable, except for the blond-haired boy sitting between Lorna and Sage, he was glowing, in the best ridiculous and childish meaning that this word may have.

G L O W I N G

Lauren arrived early the night before, and that's why Rebecca couldn't sleep, she's was in the same build, maybe on Andy's bed, and Rebecca could feel the sickness on her stomach. She knows they didn't have meet yet, but on his worse nightmares, they're already together. 

Everyone was excited, of course, but the Frost girls were so thrilled by all this expectation that Rebecca have chills when two of them passed by her, the tapping heels on the marble floor, the matching outfits and the chilling little girls whispers filling the air with those anxiety vibes, completely out about Rebecca's presence in the room. Rebbeca's know that the other Frost was with Lauren, keeping a eye on her thoughs in the way from the Inner Circle headquarter.

— She's a little tired from the long travel, but she agreed to stoping and stay here with us for a moment and say hello. So, I don't need to remember that she's a guest of our highiest appreciation. So, let's be kind and show up how cheerful we are to have her on our side, shall we? — Reeva hold her arms in front her body, full of vanity and pride.

Reeva talk about the Strucker girl like she was a rock star, the precious baby of them all, coming to blessing all those poor mortals with her divine grace. Rebecca clenched her hand into a fist and bites her mouth inside, having some blood taste on her tongue.

The two girls finally appear in the hallway. The Cuckoo girl, dressed in her pretty walking coat, and the other, well, the other was dressed in some sexy insinuating outfit made of leather and silk, a dress that clearly belongs to one of the triplets. Andy stands up, fast and thrilled as if he had received an electric spark on his spine. The sister looks just like the same.

Rebecca don't need any telepathic gift to perceive the synchrony of their bodies, the gravitational alignment in the room pushing them two to each other and everything else away out, the energy strings that make them, the so acclaimed two halves of Fenris, was here, Rebecca was sure that if she lift her hand she will be able to touch that energy, two parts ready to be one again, and nothing else in the world matter.

They hug each other, hold hands, touching arms, chest, necks, hair, clothers and faces as needing recognition and fill up their empty guts from the soul of each other, as a Kick drug-addict having a shot after a long and painful time of abstinence. Rebecca walks away, pushed back, out of the warm and suffocating ambience.

Andy and Lauren were still locked in each other's arms, but now, wide enough for her shake hands and smile gently and politically at everyone.

Rebecca went out into the hallway toward the elevator, but before she could reach her space to finally unleash all her anger and rage, one of the Frosts crossed her path. — So rude of you not being there to greet your sister-in-law, don't you think? — The one-of-three said, Rebecca tried to keep her walking way, but the other girl had not finished yet, holding Rebecca's arm without strength, but firmly, she whispered in the girl's ear: — I'll tell you a story, sugar. The last woman who tried to stand between the Von Strucker siblings, finished his days with the chest open in two by one of Andrea's shields, her body almost cut in half. So if you know what is good for you, keep your bad behavior away from their eyes and maybe you could be a gentle guest in the wolf's bedroom. — Rebecca pulled her arm as hard as she could and raising a hand toward the blond girl's face, with a confident smile on her face, she said, — I appreciate your efforts to help me, but if you approach me again, I'll turn your pretty little face inside out, sugar. And believe me, I'm not bluffing. — Phoebe smile without teeth, keeping a confident, but yet cautious, body language.

Rebecca made her way to the elevator and soon she get out of Phoebe view, the Frost girl back to the meeting room, no much worried, but certainly knowing, that nothing good could coming out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about my little mad dream!


	3. Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren is lefting her family, Caitlin has to deal with the pain of lose another child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the hardest for me, but he had to be born! So enjoy!

_Well, maybe there's a God above_ _But all I've ever learned from love_   
_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya"_

* * *

 

It's been almost one week since Shatter's death and The Purifiers already have managed another two attacks, two in one week, they're getting faster, left no time to second thoughts.

Lauren, her mother and Blink were at the shed waiting for Marcos and John arrives with the last attack reports, hoping for the best. But the news, Lauren already know, won't be good.

It never was.

But what they brought was worse that she can even imagine, way worse. Jonh and Marcos arrive alone, bruises in the arms and cheeks, pain and sorrow in the exhausted faces.

— Where are the refugees? — Blink asked a moment after release Jonh from her tightly and relieved hug.

— We have none. — Jonh said with stone on his voice, pain and regret rolling down on the floor. From everyone, in every tiny space in that room, the air was taken, suspended like in out space.

Clarice is the one who break the chain.

— But you said there were at least twenty people out there, what do you mean by none?— Clarice hold his fear and dispear like the hang at the suicide's neck, everything could be ruined if her just push a little longer, so she's keep holding, delaying the inescapable very end.

— They're all gone. — Jonh still glancing to the floor, the guilty weight at his shoulders. Marcos by his side, the same feeling on his face.

— You mean captured? runaways? What hell do you mean by gone, Jonh? — Clarice is trembling.

John keep his lips sealed.

— Dead. They're dead. Say the fucking damn word, John! Say it! — Lauren stands up, the sorrow blurring her senses, she approach him like a wolf, straight to the throat.

— Why you can't say that? Is to much heavy for you? The fault is blocking your fucking throat? — Lauren blows the words out like a granade.

— Lauren, baby... — Caitlin try to hold her daughter back but Lauren response to her mother touch was so known to Caitlin that she feel tears in her eyes. The arm thrown firrmly against the aproaching body, the overwhelming wave of energy, the pushing.

Caitlin could see the shadow of her other child there, like a ghost on Lauren's body.

Lauren's blind shield push Caitlin right to the floor. Clarice hesitated for a moment, try to choose between helping the woman on the floor or stopping the mad girl walking to her friends, but John was there, stand on his feet, and he could handle Lauren's rage, at least Clarice was hoping for it.

— Lauren, stop! — Jonh was on her way, not like a threat, but a safety measuare.

— We need get out of the rabbit hole, we need fight back! — Lauren steps slowly stopping, but her eyes still attached on John, like nails.

— I said that, three days early! And what you said? — Lauren finally stop her walking, Jonh was so closer that he could feel the girl's body producing heat, energy.

— You said we can't do this, oh no, we can't go after them, innocent people could ended hurt... — Lauren is on tears now, bitter tears. — We can't started a war... That's what you say! And now, innocent people are dead, and this war that you fear so hardly, is at the door! But guess what, you and your little fellows still believe in the the X-Men fail dream, still holding this dead hope on your arms! Letting your own people die! — Lauren lift her hand on John's face, she was tremble, broken, but all the wolf's rage has been extinguished like fire on the rain. Now she's was just a little girl with a heart in pieces.

Finally Caitlin was on her feet, she get on Lauren's way, trying to be firm on her steps. — Enough! — The woman catch the look on her daughter eyes and she knows that the wolf still there, maybe quietly, but still there.

— Darling, I know you're upset, also we. But you can't lose you senses... — Caitlin was trying to take Lauren off the messy room, but the girl still stands, unconsciously resisting. Her eyes empty, the body loose. Caitlin was related to that too, in her worse dreams she remember the way Andy looks in his last days with his family, so angry, his eyes stuck on a eternal daydream. Lauren looks exactly the same now.

— I'm not upset, mom. I'm sick of run and ride. I'm tired of being a coward, watching little girls being killed and believes that candles and flowers could smother the fault in our bones! They can't! — Lauren shout out, crying.

The last attack have killed Christina and her sister, the two girls that Lauren and the MU have helping escape from the Sentinel Service, two girls in the early fifteens and everything that the Mutant Underground did was make a symbolic funeral.

— Lauren, we're not cowards, we aren't... — Marcos tryed to spoke, but she didn't let him finished.

— Yes, we are! A bunch of chicken-hearted, has such hypocrites too, maybe that's why Andy and Lorna left us. — She say between teeths and finally Caitlin find the strength to take the girl out the room. Marcos was hit, his eyes drowning underneath the heavy truth, same as John.

* * *

 

_Well baby I've been here before_   
_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_   
_I used to live alone before I knew ya_   
_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_   
_And love is not a victory march_   
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

* * *

 

— Lauren what's wrong with you? I know you're sad, baby. But saying those mean words to them, to Marcos, suggesting that is our fault that Andy and Lorna left us, that's was cruel...

Lauren have the head on the car window, she's with a crushing migraine now. — You know that we are trying our best here, even more... — Caitlin keep talking even after she figure out that Lauren's wasn't listening.

— Please, talk to me, honey.

**Silence, heavy and deep silence.**

* * *

 

The car finally parked, Lauren thanked the heaven for not having to spend another second in that stifling metal-box with her mother. The girl got out of the car as fast as she could, trying to create as much distance between herself and her mother.

— Lauren, please, baby, don't do this to our family. — that's was the button, that one what's make Lauren stopping on her feet, all that rage taking over her body, like a fever.

— Andy is my family too, our! And his out there, fighting alone for the sake of what he believes. He is putting himself on the line, when we keep our asses here, believing on fairy tales, keeping all our faith on dead gods! — Lauren's voice was deeply, her troath full of pain.

— You're scaring me, baby. You are look just like your brother before he left us.. — Lauren turn around, her hands into fists, anger dripping over her body.

— It's that so, mom? The fact that I look like my brother frighten you? It's that what you're saying? — Lauren shout out, her screams now filling up the night.

— Does Andy scares you? You think my brother is a monster just because he couldn't keeping that fucking play prenting that we're doing here? Just because he runaway from all this weakness, you're afraid of him? You should be proud of him.

Caitlin starts to wept, her body falling under the pressure of her own mind.

— Tell me, mom! Is that you're saying?

Lauren shots a shield against a bunch of trash cans, blow them out. Caitlin step back.

— You know what a mean, Lauren. Please, I know you're mad, but treat people like that won't solve anything. All this anger and pain, it's will hurt you. Please, baby... — Caitlin had tears on her eyes, she's on the edge, everyone was.

— Treating people like what, mom? Like shit? Because the last thing I remember of you is that you almost killed a junkie for the sake of your sick desire to find Andy. — Lauren yell, her voice deeply on all those hard feelings.

— Because you're so good, so nice, right? Unless of course if not being gentle could help you reach what you want, so you could be a killer, a torturer, though. You're a such hypocrite! I can't even look at you now! — Lauren walks away.

— Lauren, where you going?

— Goodnight!

That's the end, Caitlin fall to her knees, she known that look on her children faces, she knows what's coming after, she have being here before, but, beside all the painful truth, she will not give up this time, she will not loose other child to this war, that's is a promise.

Lauren vanish in the dark behind the build, maybe she's going to spend the night on the fire-save stairs, Caitlin know that she was doing that constantly in the last week. Lauren goes without even a blink, lefting her mom with a broken soul, pieces of a heart that was tear apart long time ago. Caitlin cry for an eternity, right there on the old car side, sitting on the parking floor, alone with her sorrow and guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was painful to write because this is not Lauren, or maybe it is, who knows? But I need that explosion to justify the fact that she was going to join the Inner Circle (besides, of course, that fact the she is going after her soul mate), then consider this chapter to prequel to the latter. The next chapter is the first of the siblings together and alone, and I'm glowing. So if you like lots of incestous chemistry and Fenris 1.0 references, stay tuned to next week!
> 
> Left me a comment, sugestion, or whatever you want, just let me know if you like or hate my little daydream!
> 
> Lots of kisses, see you soon ♡
> 
> Oh, and the song lines that I use on the head's of the chapter is Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen, I love that song with my life.


	4. Yearn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, but separated. Lauren and Andy contemplations of their decisions costs just few hours before the long awaited meeting. Chapter in two parts.  
> Part I by Lauren  
> Part II by Andy

**Drawn to each other.**

_He was there._

Lauren knew, she felt it in her bones, boiling in her bloodstream like a kettle, her hands sweating, her heart pounding in double time. She could feel his powers in her powers, as the cove feels the sea waves pressure, he was a sea of vibrations pushing over her.

He will come and go, the waves receding and filling up, becoming heavy, bulky, then he will push on her again, _and again and forever_ , she would feel the weight of his body over her skin, her muscles contracting to hold his strength and relaxing to let him go, he needs to go and then come back. He would come and go and she was happy that her heart was burning and her body was shaking. It was good as heaven, but, like hell, each time he goes out, she felt her insides empty, hollow, broken. Her body was struggling, searching for him, anxious, angry, she needed the waves, even the most insignificant time of separation was tolerable, then he came back and she was whole again, her soul complete, her mind reassembled, her body rejoicing the euphoria.

**He was here. He always was.**

Their powers tell the truth, even when they don't. He pushing apart, she pulling together, the  conflict and resistance creates friction and heat, then shock, then small waves of energy arising and expanding from that incessant and chaotic dialectic. And this was how the universe was created. Forces pushing and pulling and boom, a explosion, the inescapable end, the very beginning.

Lauren thought that if she and Andy didn't stop colliding like that, one day they would start to create stars.

_Or to destroy it._

They were completed in a primitive and unique way, fitting perfectly into each other as the most accurate puzzle of the universe.

They belong to each other, and not just by choice, but by fate too. They were made to each other, from the complex strings of amino acids in their DNA (that had the two genes X in both of them), to the complementary duality of their minds, their behavioral patterns and personal tastes. They were _halves_  and only together they would be an whole again.

* * *

 

— You can spend those last few hours here. — Esme, the nicest of the three Frost girls, said as she opened the door to a bluish massive bedroom on the second floor of a colossal facility in the middle of Washington DC. Lauren held her breath in amazement, there was an huge glass window that pointed straight way at the Obelisk, Lauren remembered that in her days of work in the clinic or in the shelter she could glimpse the sharp end of that building as well.

 _"All this time and we were so close ..."_ Lauren thought as she realized that only a couple of hours had separated her from her brother for the past eight months.

 _"I should know..."_ **_But you did_**. Another voice echoed inside Lauren's head, soft, sung. Lauren stared at Esme with a deep blend of doubt and accusation. — I'm sorry, your thoughts are so loud, I don't even had to try ... — And then she just he stopped in the middle of the sentence, an expression of shame on her angelic face. — I'm really sorry. — Esme looked really embarrassed about the slip and it was a surprise to Lauren. _What a fragile and human feeling permeating this inhuman face._

— Where is he? — Lauren asked, entering the room. She had been in a mansion in Charlotte for the last three days, passing through the most humiliating sorts of the Frosts loyalty and trust tests, and now she was unconcerned with an argument.

— Five floors up. — Esme said sweetl and kind.

_Lauren's heart skipped a beat._

_She knew it._

— Can I... — s _ee him?_ She wanted to ask, beg, actually, she needed to see him, the creature in her blood roared louder then a thunderstorm, but the words died before being born. Esme had already explained that Reeva had prefers that Lauren were formally introduced, by the morning, to all Inner Circle members.

— It's going to be something really important to all of us, we finally have both of you, Fenris. We're actually thinking about have a party, something cheeky, but beautiful — Esme starts to rambling inadvertently, but suddenly as she starts, she has stopped, the young women was with a bright smile on her face.

Lauren, however, just wanted to say that she was giving a fucking damn and that the only reason that she was there was for her brother and only for him. But she didn't want to look like a brat that can't follow simple instructions. The Inner Circle and it's leader, Lauren already knew, was a unstable deadly minefield, and for the sake of her and her brother's, Lauren needed starts to agree as soon as she can.

But she yearns for him so badly and he was so close.

— Tomorrow in the first sun hour, don't worry. — Esme said gently, giving brand new signs of being in the other girl's head.

— Try to get some sleep, tomorrow will be a great and long day. — Esme said as she left the room. Lauren keep her mouth shut, her voice was heavy in her throat and as soon Esme was gone, Lauren sat on the soft carpet and cried non stop for the next five hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next part will be posted by the morning ♡ Leave me a comment, I will love it ♡ KISSES ♡


	5. yeArns II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Lauren are drawn to each other on the long night before their reunion.

_Andy, it's me, your Lauren, I've come home. Let me in, please. It's lonely here, it's dark and cold, please, open the door!_

_Andy, let me in!_

Lauren's voice echoed in a ominous yet fascinating way. Andy woke up with a jumping, the lamp beside his bed swaying under the energetic surge of their powers. Rebecca, who slept nested in his chest, reacted instinctively, her hands ready to twist someone to death.

— What's is this? — She asked amid the confusion and rush of adrenaline, her eyes become savage.

— Hey, easy, it was nothing. I had a nightmare. Put your hands down. — He hold her hands carefully and she finally snap off the threat on her eyes. He pulled his body out under hers, sitting on the bed. She was still naked and cluttered with their nightly activities. Andy felt tired and dazed as if the body that had lain with Rebecca a few hours earlier didn't belong to him.

— I think I should go to my room. — He said in a husky, somber voice. Rebecca didn't like that look on his eyes, it seemed distant and dark and Rebecca, who was always urging for his constant presence, touch and attention, like a needy love-struck puppy, was not happy.

— Don't! Stay with me. Why this now, Andy? — she hugged him from behind, kissing his neck, his naked back, her hands anxious and jealous trying to hold him back and drag his body back over her body, inside her, as it should be.

— I am just think I should be somewhere else. — He got up from the bed, relieving himself from her hands less gently than he expected, she looked hurt, _he already was somewhere else._ — Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't meant ... — He came back to her, held her small, delicate face between his large, almost-grown hands and kissed her lips softly, she held him, hungry, desperate, increasing the touch between their young bodies. — Don't go, please, stay with me. — she said in a tearful voice, and even involuntarily, Andy felt his body warm up from the intimate contact of his half-naked body to her fully exposed body, so he know he needed to get out of there before she had him between her thighs, tied around her little finger like a fool.

Andy likes Rebecca, he really do. Her childish, yet malicious smile, the soft curves of her skin were as soft and youthful as... _someone else's_ , the way she always seemed to be driven by a nuclear energy, Andy likes her soul, savage, as angry as his own soul, and as a fifteen-year-old men, full of hasty, young hormones and cravings, he likes her body too, had sex with her was intoxicating and she knows that, she use it.

She was soft and warm and like everything she did, she had energy and creativity. Andy really likes Rebecca, but he don't love her, and this is too much to deal with right now. It's heavy to hold, and he, who was still too young to think about so many things.

Andy was just a boy that didn't know many kinds of female love beyond parental and familial-blood love. Mom, Grandma and big sister. Andy grow up surrounded by no really good examples of love, Caitlin was a good mother, but she was so desperate and suffocating with her baby boy (who almost die yet in her womb) that she raising him soft, helpless, crippled on his own nature. Lauren, in her turn, had loved her liltte brother in childhood with fierce, hungry strength.

_literally hungry_

She used to bit him when she was still too young to understand that her baby brother was not to eat or chew. Lauren attempted, with stifling embraces and fierce bites, to absorb her brother, too young to understand the complex mechanics of Freud, Lauren, from three to six years went through what is called primary sexual desire, nothing like sex but very similar to hunger.

Then after this rough phase, her love faded, they starts to push each other away, until there was nothing left but deliberate angry and hard feelings on both sides.

_So that day in the park changed everything._

Something woke up inside Andy, something alive, something strong. Andy wanted to see the world beyond his mother's polished and cautious lenses, he needed to break the bond, he needed his own values and ideals. He needed to become an individual person, so that feeling, that craving inside his guts wouldn't eat him alive, obliterating his existence, as his sister tried to do when he was just one year-old.

Something inside Andy's starts to bite and he didn't know how to stop the hungry. The need, Andy shivering whenever he thought about it, had no clear definition, he never could named it, describe it, he had no words to called it, honestly. But he had an word, though not definitive, it was absolute: Lauren.

Andy was craving his sister, at first, he believes he was a freak, a decease, because in the beginning, he didn't yearns to touch her, our look at her, his only desire over his sister was bite her body and swallow it, her flesh and blood, he want it inside him. Andy thought he was become crazy, a mad kid with mad thoughts. But then, he finally find out, in the park, holding her, touching her skin in this new way, that the hunger wasn't about her body, was about her soul, Andy needs his sister to feed him, to make him stronger, better.

— I need some air. — He didn't have time for Rebecca's (who, like all the women in his life, lived for the desire to eat him alive) bargains or to let her grab him again, so he just put on the coat that was on the chair and left the bedroom, leaving her behind, frustrated and angry.

 _"I need something, but what it is?"_ his mind wondered around himself, spinning and falling in the same thought: _Lauren_.

_"Andy, it's me. I'm here, I've come home, I've come to you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friends, this is the second part of the previous chapter, they were supposed to be posted as one, but it got huge and I thought I'd better split it up. I know this is frustrating, I mean, they still have not actually met, but I had four chapters ready, but everything changed with the new show episodes and I had to rewrite most of them. So yeah, the next we have the meeting, finally (send my soul!) But for now, just enjoy a little angst and guilt, my favorite things about sibling sex (LoL, I'm kidding, but maybe). Leave me a comment so would know if this is too bad or bad enough ♡ Luv ya!  
> Oh and the head and bottom lines are from the song Wuthering heights by Kate Bush, and I love both song and romance ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you're think about this, that will make me happy ♡


End file.
